Invítala a salir
by Ginkou-chan
Summary: ¿Acaso parece que la estoy acosando?-los dos magos de quedaron callados hasta que Lucy dijo-No, lo que pasa es que talvez Charle no se sienta muy cómoda en la manera en que tú le ofreces el pescado, ¿y sí intentamos otros métodos?, algo más romántico, ¡invítala a salir!-Natsu y Happy pensaron-Salir, ¿acaso la tienen encerrada o qué?
1. Chapter 1

[Fanfic de Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, y una pequeña aparición de Happy]

Invítala a salir

Gato traidor más te vale alejarte más de ese lugar-pensaba Natsu mientras miraba con ojos asesinos a su fiel compañero Happy.

Flashback...

Happy lleguó ese mismo día en la mañana al gremio con una mirada triste y desanimada,al notar su aspecto Lucy y Natsu fueron a preguntarle que le pasaba al pequeño gato-¿Qué ocurre Happy?-pregunto Lucy al exceed-Lucy, Charle no quiere aceptar mi pescado, siempre se lo ofrezco y me rechaza.-responde Happy con pequeñas lagrimitas en sus ojitos-Vamos Happy, ¡no te rindas así de facil!-dijo Natsu intentando animarlo-Pero Natsu ella apenas y me voltea a ver.-dijo el gatito para luego ir a los brazos de Lucy (más bien a sus pechos) y abrazarla.

Fin del Flashback...

Y eso pasaba, Natsu estaba celoso de que el exceed tuviera toda la atención de la maga en ese momento.

-¿Y porqué no intentas acercarte de una manera menos acosadora a Charle?-preguntó Natsu para hacer Happy alejara su cabeza del pecho de Lucy aunque sea por un moment, y lo logró.

-¿Cómo que "menos acosadora"?... ¿Acaso parece que la estoy acosando?-Los dos magos de quedaron callados hasta que Lucy dijo-No, lo que pasa es que talvez Charle no se sienta muy cómoda en la manera en que tú le ofreces el pescado, ¿y sí intentámos otros métodos?, algo más romántico, ¡invítala a salir!

Natsu y Happy pensaron...-Salir, ¿acaso la tienen encerrada o qué?-preguntó Natsu.

-¡No tonto!, me refiero a que la invites a una cita.

Happy se volvio a poner triste-Pero me va a rechazar.

-Talvez no, si la invitas del modo adecuado puede que te acepte.-dijo Lucy con una sonrisa

-¿Qué esperas Happy?, no pierdes nada en intentarlo-Natsu tenía razón, ¿qué podía perder?, asi que empezó a caminar hacía la mesa en dónde se encontraba Charle, pero algo lo detuvo, Lucy, le dijo-¿Qué crees que haces?

-Voy a invitar a salir a Charle-dijo con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

-¿Iras así como así?-pregunto Lucy

-Sí, ¿no me dijstes que debia hacerlo de una manera más adecuada?, esta vez no le ofrecere un pescado.-respondió el exceed.

-Ay Happy, se nota que no sabes absolutamente nada sobre citas.-Y tenia razon el no sabia nada sobre esas cosas-¿Y qué estoy haciendo mal?-preguntó el gatito-Todo-dijo Lucy para luego tomar a Happy en sus brazos y llevarse a Natsu fuera del gremio hacia un parque.

En el parque...

-Ok, te voy a explicar Happy-dijo Lucy luego de llamar al exceed.

-Estás ayudando a Happy, no a mí, ¿entonces que demonios hago yo aquí?-se preguntó Natsu aburrido.

-Me vas a ayudar-respondió Lucy.

-Bueno Lucy, ¿que quieres que haga?-pregunto Happy-Sí, yo tambien, ¿qué hago?-preguntó Natsu.

-Bien Natsu tu eres Happy, y yo soy Charle, ahora invítame a salir-dijo Lucy sentándose en una banca del parque y poniendo cara seria al estilo Charle.

-¿Eh?, yo soy Happy, ok-Natsu se acercó a Lucy y le dijo-Lu..digo, Charle, ¿quieres salir conmigo?

-No neko-dijo Lucy volteando hacía otro lado.

-¿Qué, porqué no Lucy?-preguntó Natsu con carita triste.

-¡Natsu!, no te salgas de tu papel, recuerda tu eres Happy-dijo Lucy.

-¡No entiendo!-Grito Happy

-¿Qué no entiendes, Happy?-preguntó Natsu.

-Sí tu Natsu eres Happy, y tu Lucy eres Charle, ¿entonces yo soy Natsu y Charle es Lucy?

-Hmm...creo que si-dijo Natsu.

-Ok-dijo Happy alegrándose-¿Entonces debo estar enamorado de la Lucy que ahora es Charle o de la Charle que ahora es Lucy?

-¿Eh?, no lo sé Happy-respondió Natsu.

-Dime, porque si me enamoro de la Lucy que a ti te gusta te vas a poner celoso y me vas a matar-dijo Happy haciendo que Natsu se sonrojara al descubrir que el exceed ya sabia su oscuro y romantico secreto.

-¡Happy!-grito Natsu-Cállate gato traidor, además dime, ¿porqué demonios yo me pondría celoso de tí?

-Jajajaja hasta la pregunta ofende Natsu, porque yo soy un gatito las mujeres aman a los gatitos, ademas Lucy me deja dormir con ella y me abraza mucho-dijo Happy con voz burlona-¿O acaso me vas a negar que te estabas muriendo de la envidia de que Lucy me abrazara entre sus pechos para consolarme?

Mierda, ¿ese gato sabía todo lo que el pensaba?-Sí, está bien, ¡estaba celoso!-Sin darse cuenta Natsu y Happy habían dicho todo eso enfrente de Lucy, quien ahora los miraba fijamente sin creer lo que habian comentado hace unos minutos.

Natsu sentía que se le salía el corazón, al ver a la Heartfilia-Bueno chicos yo mejor me voy, mañana hablamos sobre lo de la cita con Charle.-dijo el pequeño exceed antes de irse volando

-¿Eh, qué?-dijo Natsu al ver que Happy se escapaba-No, traidor-¿cómo se atreve a dejarme sólo en esta situación?

-Natsu-Al escuchar como Lucy lo llamaba tragó duro y...

-¿Sí Lucy?-respondió Natsu de manera despreocupada, ocultando el miedo y nerviosismo que sentia en su interior.

-¿Es enserio lo que dijistes?-preguntó Lucy.

-¿Que dije?-dijo simulando que no sabía nada.

-¡No finjas!-grito Lucy-le dijistes a Happy que estabas celoso.

-Ah, si, si le dije eso

-¿De quién estas celoso Natsu?-preguntó Lucy, preocupada de que a Natsu le gustara alguien-¿acaso te gusta alguien?

Natsu respiro profundo y dijo-¡Sí!-Lucy sintió que un cuchillo atravesaba su corazón.

-¿Qui...quién?-preguntó con unas pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

Natsu bajó la cabeza y dijo-Tú Lucy, me gustas mucho... y estaba celoso de Happy ya que tú no le dices nada cuándo el se abraza a tus pechos, o cuando duerme en ellos, y cuándo tú le das de comer cómo si el fuera tu hijo eso, de eso estoy celoso, Lucy...a mí me encantaría estar en el lugar de Ha...

No pudo terminar ya que Lucy le robó un beso, un beso que ambos deseaban mucho, Natsu al notar lo que Lucy hacía cerró los ojos eh introdujo su lengua en la boca de su amada, Lucy sentia los colmillos de Natsu, él la estaba deborando con sus labios, luego de unos segundos ambos se separaron.

-Lucy...-Lucy lo volvio a besar-Natsu, yo tambien... Te amo-Natsu se sentía tan feliz, esas palabras las había estado esperando dsde hace mucho tiempo y, además, al ver a la Heartfilia sonrojada debido a la declaracion que dijo le resultaba bastante adorable.

-Yo tambien, te amo, Lucy-dijo Natsu para luego cargar a Lucy.

-Natsu, ¿adónde me llevas?-preguntó ella.

-Lucy, ¿te puedo pedir algo?-preguntó el Dragon Slayer sonrojado debido a lo que iba a preguntarle.

-Claro-dijo Lucy

-¿Me vas dar los privilegios que le das a Happy?

-Si tú quieres-dijo Lucy-¿Que privilegio quieres que te dé ahora?

-Pues Happy abraza tus pechos y tu no le dices nada-dijo Natsu mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

-¡Natsu no seas pervertido!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

¡Feliz miércoles!, eh aquí mí segundo fanfiction de Natsu y Lucy, les prometo una continuación sobre la cita entre Happy y Charle. No puedo decir que será pronta ya que eh estado muy ocupada pero cuándo se me de el tiempo la escribiré.

Espero con ansias algún review, un favorite o un follow.

Fairy tail y los personajes usados en este fanfic pertenecen al Sr. Hiro Mashima, sólo la trama del fanfic sí me pertenece a mí.


	2. Chapter 2

[Fanfic de Happy y Charle, con una pequeña aparición de Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia]

La cita de Happy y Charle

-Ok, ¡estoy listo!-decía Happy quién se arreglaba el pelaje de su cabezita con un pequeño peine que le había dado Lucy.

-Suerte Happy, y tranquilo, lo lograrás.-alentaba Natsu a su compañero.

-Natsu claro que lo lograré, sí tú lo lograstes... todo el mundo puede lograrlo.-dijo el exceed haciéndo referencia a cómo consiguió Natsu que Lucy fuera su novia hace unos días. Natsu sólo volteó hacía otro lado.

-Happy-lo llamó Lucy-recuerda, se un caballero.-le aconsejaba mientras le señalaba la puerta en señal de que ya era hora de que se fuera.

-Tranquila, Lucy, lo seré.-le dijo Happy para luego irse volando rápidamente por la puerta señalada por la maga.

Los gatitos habían quedado de verse en una cafetería en la capital de Magnolia, Happy fue el primero en llegar, estaba, muy nervioso, tuvo que ir al baño cómo 4 veces para luego quedarse tranquilo, y es que Natsu le había dicho al gatito que debía tomar mucha agua porqué los nervios lo harían sudar y eso lo deshidrataría, pero al parecer exageró, no era necesario beberse 6 litros de agua de una sola vez!

Happy se sentía ridículo, llevar trajes formales no era lo suyo, cada 5 minutos se tenía que arreglar la corbatita roja que llevaba ya que pensaba que se veía mal.

Luego de unos minutos llegó Charle, llevaba un vestido rosa claro, con volados, y zapatitos negro. Happy juraba que se le había salido el corazón de su felino pecho, se veía hermosa.

Charle se senten la pequeña silla que se encontraba frente a Happy, el exceed la saludó cortésmente.-¿Cómo ah estado señorita Charle?-no era común en él hablar así pero haría cualquier cosa por esa gatita.

-¿Intentas ser cortés, neko?-respondió ella mientras enarcaba una ceja.

-Sí, Lucy dijo que debía ser cortés y tratarte cómo todo un caballero, ¿lo hize mal?-preguntó Happy un poco preocupado.

-No lo hicistes tan mal, es sólo que no es común escucharte hablar así.

-¿Entonces puedo hablarte normalmente?-respondió Happy sorprendido.

-Pues me gusta que me traten cómo dama pero ya que a ti no te sale bien tratame cómo siempre.-dijo ella mientras observaba el menú.

-¡Aye!

Luego de unos minutos ambos estaban terminando unos cupcakes y el chocolate que ambos habían ordenado. Happy había planeado ir a un parque cercano a la plaza, en el cuál había una feria muy linda.

Ya estando en la feria Happy invitó a Charle a ir a subirse en los juegos mecánicos. Fueron a la montaña rusa y a la primera vuelta Happy estaba muy mareado, por lo cuál decidieron ir a sentarse tranquilamente en los bancos de un mirador, el cuál estaba cerca de la feria.

Happy pensaba decirle a Charle lo que sentía, pero tenía miedo de que fuera inapropiado hacerlo en la primera cita, igual se arriesgó.-Charle...-dijo él mientras observaba el suelo.

-¿Ocurre algo neko?-preguntó ella mientras lo observaba.

El exceed tomó una gran bocanada de aire y lo dijo-PuedeQueMeVayasARechazar,PeroTengoQueDecirteQueMeGustasMuchísimo!-aunque la rapidez con que lo dijo causó que Charle tardara unos minutos en entenderlo.

-Ah, neko yo...-iba a responderle pero Happy empezó a tomar su patita derecha con una de sus manos y ejercer un pequeño agarre en ella, se miraban muy lindos ambos sentaditos en ese mirador, tomados de las patitas que normalmente usaban cómo si fueran manos.

-Tengo sueño...-dijo Happy para luego recostarse un poco en el hombro de Charle, el pobre había estado ensayando todo el día con Lucy y Natsu, y no había dormido mucho por pensar en cómo sería salir con la exceed.

Charle tuvo la intención de golpearlo en la cabeza para que despertara, pero luego se reprimió y dejó que su cita durmiera un rato.

Lo que ambos no sabían es que dos personitas los habían estado espiando, detrás de unos árbustos, desde hace mucho.

-¿Ves Natsu?, te dije que mi plan funcionaría, que lindos se ven-decía Lucy con corazonsitos en sus ojos mientras en su mente brincaba de alegría. Pero al no recibir respuesta del dragon slayer se preocupó un poco-¿Natsu?-al ver hacía el chico pudo notar que estaba dormido, rió antes el notorio parecido entre dueño y mascota, Natsu y Happy, ambos se dormían en situaciones románticas, le dió un pequeño beso en la frente y acarició su cabello.

Al siguiente día ni Happy, ni Natsu recordaban cómo había términado todo, Happy estaba feliz ya que ese día Charle sí aceptó el pescado que le ofreció. Y Natsu estaba confundido ya que Lucy no dejaba de acariciarle el cabello, y darle besos en la mejilla. ¿Eso era gracias a la cita de Happy y Charle?

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Mi primer fanfiction usando a Happy y Charle cómo protagonistas, les juro que intenté hacerlo más largo, pero la inspiración huyó, en fin creo que no me quedó tan mal, ¿o puede que sí? ;w;

Espero con ansias algún review, un favorite o un follow.

Fairy tail y los personajes usados en este fanfic pertenecen al Sr. Hiro Mashima, sólo la trama del fanfic sí me pertenece a mí.


End file.
